


Sweeter than Faygo

by AshetonSheo



Series: Caught In the Act [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshetonSheo/pseuds/AshetonSheo
Summary: Stopping by his hive with new faygo flavors with him this high on slime was more than you were ready to deal with today





	

You knocked on the goofy hive door in front of you with an already fresh smile on your face and a new pack of Faygo under your arm. Some new flavors came out and you knew Gamzee would love these. No answer came and you knocked again, He had said he would be home today. Suddenly a hoarse easy going voice rang from inside the house “YoU cAn AlL uP aNd CoMe In ThE hOuSe, DoOrS uNlOcKeD.” You swung the door open and closed it behind you “Gamzee i got the new flavors i told you about i figured we could try them together and I- GAMZEE OH MY GOD.” He smiled at you from his usual pile of horns with a haze in his eyes you usually loved seeing until today. “Gam! Seriously!? DUDE.” He looked at you confused and then down at himself. His polkadot pants were pushed down to the end of his thighs and he had one hand lazily wrapped around his bulge as it wrapped around his wrist. “Oh. My BaD mY wIcKeD fRiEnD, i JuSt HaD tO uP aNd TaKe CaRe Of ThIs. YoU kNoW hOw It MoThErFuCkInG iS.” You really didnt. You really /really/ didn’t know how it was, and you never would. Gamzee’s brain worked on a whole nother field than everyone else’s and everyday you were amused and amazed by it. But today, today you were enthralled and had second-hand embarrassment for him. “Gamzee, uh, finish later? I brought Faygo.” 

Gamzee smiled at the bottles under your arm and gestured you closer to him without losing his pace “NaH cOmE oVeR hErE lItTlE mOtHeRfUcKeR, dOn’T bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg ShY. wHy DoNt YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg JoIn Me?” Your entire brain stalled as you wrapped your mind around his invitation to masturbate with him. “ThE mIrThFuL mEsSiAhS bRoUgHt YoU hErE fOr A mOtHeRfUcKiNg ReAsOn, AfTeR aLl.” You let out a breathy laugh and took a step near him and watched his ears twitch as you sat next to him “Gamzee i told you i was coming over like ten minutes ago.” He shrugged slowly and pulled an arm around you, pulling you closer, “CaLl It WhAt YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg WaNt, It’S mY mIrAcLe.” A sloppy kiss landed on your mouth from him and you pulled away swiftly at the messy contact. “Look you can obviously barely focus so we shouldnt-” Another Kiss. “do-” a slightly more focused kiss. “Gamzee we-” A passionate kiss complete with a one of his hands gripping the side of your face. “Fuck it.” You hear him laugh into another kiss, this time with you fully engulfed in him. You soaked in the smell and taste of faygo and soper slime as you straddled his waist, hearing soft honks from the horns below. 

He looked at you with hazy eyes when the kiss broke seemingly trying to remember what happened in the last five minutes to get you on top of him. He smiled wide at you again but you knew he didn’t remember a god damn thing and he was just excited to be getting sexual attention. His bulge pulsed under your ass and you felt it growing against you. You wrapped your arms gently around his neck and kissed his jawline, losing yourself in his messy black hair. You could feel his hands wandering on your body trying to place his hands somewhere comfortable. One hand rested on your ass and he squeezed it absent-mindedly making a soft honking noise. You laughed into his hair swallowing a good bit of it and leaned away from him to look back into those lost eyes. “Gamzee we can’t do this. You are far too far gone for this.” Gamzee knit his eyebrows trying to remember exactly what was going on before this moment once again. You sighed above him and began to move off of him shaking your head “Exactly…” He grabbed at your waist will little effort and held you on his lap, “HeY, aLl BeCaUsE tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR cAn’T uP aNd ReMeMbEr WhAt He MoThErFuCkInG dId To GeT a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe LiKe YoU oN hIs MoThErFuCkInG lAp, DoEsN’t MeAn YoU cAn’T mOtHeRfUcKiNg StAy HeRe.” He moved his hands to wrap around you and pulled you to his chest holding you fairly tight for someone so high on slime. “Thanks Gam.” He was soon completely asleep with you trapped against his chest listening to his soft snores with his bulge still resting against you. You realized the situation and gave into the stoned clown resting your face against his neck and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! this is a part of a short fic series with the prompt- "How would the trolls react to being caught masturbating" that got sent to my homestuck headcanons ask. Feedback is VERY welcome!


End file.
